


나쁜 짓 (Baby Don't Like It)

by lucindeer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, donghyuck is mark's muse omg, inspired by the victory episode 3 thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucindeer/pseuds/lucindeer
Summary: Mark needs inspiration for lyrics. Donghyuck isn't helping - or so Mark thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> woo, first fic. i was almost crying at the markhyuck in that victory episode who on earth just Says someone is their muse? nct apparently its neo culture technology literally

Mark sat on his bed, twirling a pen between his fingers. He had been sitting here for the past ten minutes attempting to find _any_ form of inspiration for one of the songs, which had been given the  
English title _Baby Don't Like It_.

Usually the Canadian was bursting with inspiration, unable to keep his pen off the paper; but today was an exception. Perhaps it had to do with Taeyong's own drafted lyrics Mark had been given to work from, with a clear overview of something he wasn't at all experienced with.

Where on earth did Taeyong even _get_ his inspiration? Presumably it would be from all the times they'd been kicked out of the dorm, leaving Taeyong and Taeil to do things it physically pained Mark to even think of.

Mark shuddered at the thought, throwing his pen to the other side of his bed and falling back onto his pillow. He groaned in frustration. The lyrics were due in two days, so Mark didn't have any time to be so unimaginative.

Closing his eyes, he slapped his hands onto his face and attempted to rub away the tiredness that had settled since they'd come home from rehearsals only an hour ago.

"Hey, Mark Lee!" A familiarly annoying and accented voice shrieked from above him in English.

"Woah, you surprised me. Fuck off, man. Let me finish these lyrics," Mark opened his eyes to see Donghyuck's staring right back into his, with the same cheeky glint they always possessed.

" _Please_ , Mark-hyung. I'm well aware that you've sat here for the past twenty minutes staring at the wall. You've got no inspiration, right?" Donghyuck questioned, quirking an eyebrow, the look on his face causing Mark to redden and look away.

"It's none of your business! Just.. ugh, just leave me alone, Donghyuckie. I'll get it done," he attempted to assure the younger boy, who rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the room.

"Whatever, hyung. I'm going to go shower," replied Donghyuck, earning an unintelligible response from the rapper.

As soon as Donghyuck had closed the door behind him, Mark sat up, reaching over to grab his pen and setting his notebook back down on his lap.

Eagerly, he began to write.

   --------------------------------------------

Mark had no idea how much time had passed while he'd jotted down ideas and lyrics, but he was soon once again interrupted by a hand waving over his eyes, breaking his intense focus.

"Shower's free, loser. Trust me when I say you need one right now,"

Mark dropped his pen, looking up at Donghyuck blankly, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Something wrong...?" Donghyuck questioned, turning around to open a drawer and shuffle through it for something.

"Huh? Oh, uh... nothing, Hyuck-ah," Mark hopped off his bed, grabbing fresh clothing from their cupboard. "And I'm older than you, damn it; fucking act like it."

Mark left the room, leaving Donghyuck shaking his head.

"Fucking make me, asshat hyung," muttered the younger boy, closing his draw and turning around to see Mark's notebook where he'd left it on the bed.

Quickly snatching it off the Canadian boy's bed, Donghyuck laid down on his own bed and began to read.

An evil smirk found its way onto his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back!! i was planning on updating yesterday, and the day before, and the day before, but clearly that didnt happen, sorry haha anyway sorry if the chapter feels a little rushed!! i just need to get this whole story out of my system

Mark walked back to their shared room, still towelling his bleached and permanently straw-like hair as he looked through drawers and cupboards in search of various items of clothing. Throwing the towel onto a hook when he was done, the rapper sat down on his bed, ready to get back to writing.

He'd been so close to finishing the lyrics before Donghyuck had interrupted him, breaking the focus he'd kept for ages and ruining his train of thought, but after mulling over the lyrics in the shower Mark was now fully prepared to finish up within the next hour - all he needed to do was jot down the rest of the lines and he was done.

Picking up his pen, he reached out to where his notebook had been left only to find that it was missing. Mark furrowed his brows. He _knew_ he'd placed it down on his bed as soon as he'd finished; where could it have gone?

He continued his search, lifting up miscellaneous items of clothing in hopes of finding the small, bound book, checking under his bed to make sure it hadn't fallen - everywhere he looked came up with nothing.

As he gave the pile of clothing laying on top of his bed one more quick scan, he heard a noise coming from Donghyuck's side of the room. The rapper quickly turned to the singer, and his eyes widened.

Smirking lazily, Donghyuck looked at the notebook in his hand before returning his eyes to Mark. "Looking for something?" he teased, tossing it in his hand.

Mark flushed bright red. Some of the things he'd written in that book were _not_ to be seen by anyone but himself - _especially_ not by people like Donghyuck.

"Please don't tell me you read through that book, Hyuck-ah.."

"Pfft, of course I did. Man, you take long showers, huh, hyung? Long enough for me to read this _thoroughly_." the younger boy taunted, leaning forward, causing Mark to push himself further back onto his bed and swallow.

"So," Donghyuck continued, momentarily biting his lip before returning to his smirk. "Who's this all about, huh? You don't get lyrics like these from nothing. Hm... could it be Hyejin-noona? Or.. Eunji-yah? Or one time I can remember you telling me about how you thought Koeun-noona was kin-"

"Just stop, okay? it's none of them. You... wouldn't know them- her, I mean." Mark lied through his teeth, hastily correcting himself. Done with the conversation, he grabbed his phone and laid down on his bed, not caring that his wet hair carried to his pillow.

Donghyuck, visibly annoyed, straightened himself up. "Well.. fine. Also, hey- some of this earlier stuff sounds like those fights we always have, huh? You get inspiration from that? Weird..." he trailed off, going silent for a second before chucking the book back to (at) Mark before climbing under his covers.

"'Night, hyung," muttered Donghyuck, turning over. He received no reply, sighing and closing his eyes.

All he wanted to know was who exactly those lyrics were about. Mark, being the awkward hyung Donghyuck knew him as, didn't just come up with lyrics out of nowhere. There had to be something, something that he was getting the lyrics from. Mark had a muse, and Donghyuck would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of whoever it was.

Donghyuck fell into a restless sleep, jealousy and annoyance brimming inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was that? aa if theres any mistakes please tell me, i usually write fics late at night so im not always really awake so idk yeah


End file.
